(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to materials, methods, and devices which are designed to prevent heat build-up within the interior of a helmet. Various means of venting, such as the use of intake and exhaust holes are frequently used to help reduce the effects of heat accumulation. These features can be seen in military combat helmets, football helmets and safety helmets such as these are used for motorcycle riding, ATV riding and the like.
Protective helmets used by riders of motorcycles and similar open-air vehicles typically include vent holes for the purpose of air intake and exhaust to minimize heat buildup inside the helmet. These in general are somewhat effective, however, minimally so when the rider brings the motorcycle to a stop. Nonetheless a variety of intake and exhaust ports have been used in an attempt to prevent heat buildup.
Many kinds of helmets employ additional techniques to further attempt to prevent heat build-up within the helmet. These include scoops to help induce more air through the ports. Other venting methods are well known such as adding exhaust vents, relocating them, increasing their size and quantity, and adding air channels inside the helmet. Most helmets employ foam insulation and padding to the interior of helmets mainly for comfort and impact safety and also as an insulator.
There is clearly a need for a shield that can be easily integrated with helmets and which can reduce both the conductive and radiant heat transfer to the interior of the helmet and subsequently to its user.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,304 (Goldsborough, 2007) devised a helmet system comprising a blower fan, and a thermoelectric cooling element which are both installed inside the helmet. Air drawn in to the helmet passes over the thermoelectric cooling element and thereby air conditions the head receiving region of the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,937 (Kamata, 1992) discloses a helmet device for a vehicle rider, which device comprises a cap (helmet) body, a visor mounted on the upper front portion of the cap body, and a ventilating hole located on the upper front of the cap body. The visor features a shutter which may be positioned to allow or block airflow through the ventilating hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,082 (Gentes, 1991) presents several methods of manufacturing a helmet with an integral molded cover shell for the purpose of protecting and decorating the exterior surface of the helmet body. One embodiment of the invention includes at least one ventilating hole for the passage of air through the helmet body.
A helmet provided with interior shock-proof devices and exterior ventilative devices is featured in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,409 (Lee, 1980). The exterior devices comprise a plurality of plastic strips attached slightly above the outer surface of the helmet so as to enhance the flow of air about the surface of the helmet.